


Where The Magic Blossoms

by GlitchyWitch



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity Month 2020 (The Owl House), Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWitch/pseuds/GlitchyWitch
Summary: While the fun in another universe never ends, everything ends at some point. Luz Noceda has to return back home by the end of the week. No one knows that she's leaving soon. Despite the life she's made within two months and the bonds formed, she can't prevent what's to come.How will her return go? Will she ever come back?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Where The Magic Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!  
> So, this is the first fic that I've written in ages. I'm rusty, but just here to write for the fun of it!
> 
> I even decided to make a playlist for Lumity and the ride it's going to be. Feel free to listen or even add your own recommendations to the playlist if you'd like:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6SlejKbCHXNu85UUj7IMHj?si=vnXCn44PRbidhCSNyYaBaw

As the days went by, they were blurring all into one. She knew that it was only a matter of time. The questions at hand were ‘When?’ and ‘How?’. Yet, her mind was too wrapped in the why’s, that she couldn’t gather herself anymore. Luz rarely had these moments of desolation, but she couldn't keep it bottled inside forever. There, in class, she zoned out the white noise of her surroundings. The Boiling Isles was soon to be a distant memory at the end of the week.

**Six days to go**

_Why is reality set for normalcy?_

* * *

Shortly after the lecture ended, Luz wandered the halls of Hexside. Taking in the last moments as the hourglass spilled. The deep corridors of this otherworldly institute stretched for miles. Every step taken filled the teen’s stomach with knots. Too many familiar passerbys she encountered during her time here. Her hands brushed against the hood of her cowl to pull it over her head. It was nearing the end of a school day, so the least she could do was spend it wisely, right? 

Up ahead, Luz spotted some friendly faces. The ones that she would have to depart from. Willow, Gus, and Amity were gathered at the entrance of the cafeteria, waiting for Luz's arrival. Luz stopped in her tracks as she watched their lively conversation from a distance. A panging sensation erupted within her chest, followed by teary eyes. 

' _Everything is so heavy.'_

_'I can't.'_

Her hand clutched at her cloak, daring to take another step towards them. With her optimistic nature, she tried her best to muster up a smile and rid of the tears. There was a glint of sadness within those hazel eyes, but it was only inevitable. She approached her group of friends with a wide grin plastered on her face. Willow, being the first to notice, beamed at the sight of her dear friend.

“Luz! Are you joining us for lunch?” questioned the spectacle witchling. She eyed the human with a look of curiosity, followed by a gesture to the lunchroom. Luz gave a small shake of her head and made eye contact with them all. They stared back at her, but it was as if she saw through them. Her rounded eyes fell upon Amity, who froze at the unexpected gaze. Her hands were clutching at a textbook, as usual. An unusual silence formed, Gus and Willow to exchange a look of concern before saying their quick goodbyes. The human teen looked to her green-haired companion with a modest smile. This minor interaction resulted in the pale witch’s face to turn a light shade of pink as she looked at Luz. 

“Are you not going to lunch?” She questioned, trying her best not to stumble over words. “We have a meeting to get to.” said the teen as she extended her hand out. “I’d rather spend time with you instead.”

The tips of the witch’s ears flared and burned a bright red at this sudden invitation. She hesitated, but inevitably gave in. This was _Luz._ How could she turn down the offer?

With the nod of her head, the witch coyly accepted the request from the human.

* * *

At the library of Hexside, books of all sorts aligned the walls. It was like what the human world had, but... with a twist. This was the Boiling Isles where best witches are made. The tanned girl followed in the footsteps of her friend to their hideout. Her bright, round eyes scouted far and wide at the books that came to life - literally to life. The spine of a thick encyclopedia spouted wings, causing Luz to jump back in surprise. A flock of novels swirled within the center of the room like a flight of birds. Librarians wandered the area, casting an assortment of spells. One that caught the human eye, in particular, was an incantation. For just a moment, she had forgotten her troubles from earlier. A local witch cast the spell and displayed a series of words floating above. Words varying in size, color, font, and other aspects. The Noceda couldn't help but stare in awe at the sight. Amity took a moment to glance back at her with a dreamy expression.

She smiled to herself and faced forward to the shelf labeled 'Teen Romance'. Her hand reached out and tugged down on a novel that was locked in place. The large bookshelf dismantled and split in half. Behind it, the drywall drifted and revealed the secret hideaway that the Blight forged. Luz turned her attention to the private location and slipped in. The other adolescent observed her surroundings before following behind.

* * *

The witch gave a wave of her finger and drew a small, pink circle that cloaked their whereabouts. "Just to be on the safe side." said the Blight. It was a newly learned illusion spell that granted the caster the ability to hide things (or themselves). The brunette took in the hangout's view. Decorative string lights dangled around the ceiling trim, illuminating the space. It was a warming feeling. The yellow glow of the lights gave the room a sense of being. Besides, it complemented her rosy pink walls. On the floor was a series of Good Witch Azura books. It felt enchanting.

"Are you ready, Luzura?"

"After you, Hecate."

The two girls laughed and began the ultimate book club.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to give this fic a read. It really means a lot to me. (:  
> Let me know what you think about this! I'm kind of excited with the ideas I have in mind for the fic and chapters to come.


End file.
